Wenus w futrze/00
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Wenus w futrze Motto: „Bóg ukarał go i oddał w ręce kobiety” (Stary Testament — Księga Judyty) PROLOG Byliśmy w miłym, zacisznym pokoju sam na sam. Na staroświeckim, okazałym, renesansowym kominku płonął ogień. Siedziałem tuż obok, mając przed sobą ją — Wenus! I nie była to żadna dama z półświatka, która by pod tym imieniem prowadziła kampanię z nienawistnym rodem męskim, ani nawet kusząca Kleopatra, lecz prawdziwa bogini miłości. Zagłębiła się w fotel, patrząc nieruchomo w płomień, który odbijał się rumieńcem na jej bladych licach. Od czasu do czasu poruszała jedną lub drugą stopą, by ją przysunąć bliżej ognia. Twarz jej była skończonym pięknem, mimo zamglonych jakąś dziwną melancholią oczu. Patrzyłem więc w tę twarz jak w słońce, rozkoszując się harmonią klasycznych linii; żałowałem tylko, że nie było mi wolno ujrzeć jej szyi i ramion, jakby wykutych z marmuru ręką największego z mistrzów. Urocza bogini otuliła się bowiem cała w bogate futro, kuląc się w nim i drżąc, jak ktoś odczuwający dreszcze. — Nie pojmuję, łaskawa pani — odezwałem się po długiej chwili milczenia — jak można... Przecież od dwu tygodni mamy wspaniałą wiosnę i wcale nie jest zimno. Chyba, że drży pani ze zdenerwowania... — Dziękuję za taką wiosnę — odrzekła głębokim, suchym głosem, kichając dwukrotnie raz po raz. — Wprost nie mogę tu już dłużej wytrzymać i zdaje mi się, że... — Co pani chciała powiedzieć? — Że zaczynam wierzyć w to, co wydaje się nie do uwierzenia, i że pojmuję rzeczy, jakie uchodzą za niepojęte. Zgłębiłam filozofię niemiecką, zbadałam obyczaje germanskie, na mocy których Germanki celują w cnocie wierności i ... wcale już się teraz nie dziwię, że wy tu na północy nie umiecie kochać, ba, nawet nie macie najmniejszego pojęcia, czym jest miłość. — Łaskawa pani pozwoli — przerwałem jej — zdaje mi się, że ja bynajmniej nie dałem pani powodu do takich wniosków. — No, co do pana — odpowiedziała kichając po raz trzeci i wzruszając ramionami z trudnym do opisania wdziękiem — byłam dla pana zawsze uprzejma, od czasu do czasu nawet pana odwiedzam, nie zważając na przeziębienia, do których, mimo moich futer, jestem bardzo skłonna. Czy pan sobie przypomina pierwsze nasze spotkanie? — Miałżebym o tym zapomnieć? Miała pani wówczas bujną fryzurę w kolorze hebanu, czarne jak węgiel oczy, świeże, płonące purpurą usta. Poznałem panią jednak po bladej, marmurowej, a tak cudnie pięknej twarzy... Była pani ubrana w aksamitny żakiet koloru fiołków, oblamowany gronostajem. — Tak, tak, był pan zakochany w tej toalecie. A jaki pan był pojętny wówczas... — Pani nauczyła mnie kochać, odsłoniła przede mną nieznany świat miłości, w którym przeżyłem pełne dwa tysiące lat. — A jak bezprzykładnie byłam panu wierna... — No, co do tego, to... — Niewdzięcznik! — Nie mam bynajmniej zamiaru czynić pani wyrzutów. Pani jest boginią piękności, ale równocześnie także kobietą, która w miłości jest tak samo groźna, jak każda inna. — Nazywa pan groźnym to — odparła żywo — co jest koniecznym elementem zmysłowości, gorącego umiłowania, krótko mówiąc, co jest naturą kobiety oddającej się temu wszystkiemu, co kocha, a kocha to, co jej się podoba... — Ba, ale czy może być straszniejsza rzecz nad niewierność jednej lub drugiej z zakochanych w sobie osób? — Ech — przerwała — my, kobiety, jesteśmy wierne tak długo, jak długo kochamy. Wy, mężczyźni, wymagacie jednak, aby kobieta była wierną nawet wówczas, gdy nie kocha, i aby wam się oddawała bez własnego zadowolenia. Któż więc jest tutaj bardziej bezwzględny? Wy, ludzie północy, bierzecie miłość zbyt poważnie i szafujecie argumentami tak zwanego obowiązku tam właśnie, gdzie może tylko być mowa o zaspokojeniu. — Tak, pani, ale za to doznajemy błogich uczuć cnoty i długotrwałego związku. — A jednak — przerwała mi — nie jest to niczym innym, jak tylko obudzoną tęsknotą do pierwotnego stanu ludzkości z ery pasterstwa i koczownictwa. Ale ta miłość pierwotna, będąca najwyższą rozkoszą na ziemi, nie nadaje się dla ludzi nowożytnych, dla was, dzieci refleksji. Jest ona dla was niedostępna. Z chwilą, gdybyście chcieli stać się naturalni, będziecie tylko pospolici. Naturę uważacie bowiem za coś niegodnego. Z nas, słonecznych bóstw Grecji, uczyniliście demony, ze mnie — diablicę. Tak, możecie mnie skazać na wygnanie, przekląć, albo siebie samych w przystępie obłędu, jak w bachanalie, zabijać przed mym ołtarzem na ofiarę. Tak, jeżeli ktoś będzie miał odwagę dotknąć moich płomiennych ust, niech odbywa potem pielgrzymkę do Rzymu boso w worze pokutnym i oczekuje, azali z zeschłego kija kwiaty wonne wytrysną! Przecież u moich stóp w każdej chwili zakwitają róże, fiołki i mirty. Nie dla was jednak ich woń! Błądźcie dalej we mgle północy! Nas, pogan, zostawcie w spokoju pod gruzami i lawą, nie wygrzebujcie nas! Bo to dla nas, nie dla was, zbudowano Pompeje i nie dla was przeznaczono pompejańskie wille, łazienki i templa. Wam niepotrzebni są bogowie. My w waszym świecie lodowaciejemy!... Marmurowa piękność rozkaszlała się i naciągnęła na ramiona bobrowe futro. — Dziękujemy za lekcję klasycyzmu — odezwałem się po chwili. — Nie może pani jednak zaprzeczyć, że mężczyzna i kobieta, zarówno w waszym pogodnym, słonecznym kraju, jak i w naszej ponurej ustroni, są dla siebie wrogami, że miłość jednoczy dwoje ludzi w jedną istotę tylko na czas bardzo krótki, że tylko na moment stają się oni jedną wspólną myślą, jednym uczuciem, jedną wolą. Potem następuje tym większa między nimi przepaść, no i ... pani to zresztą wie lepiej sama... Jeżeli któreś nie ma zamiaru wprząc w jarzmo drugiego, samo poczuje wnet pęta na grzbiecie... — A mianowicie odczuje zazwyczaj stopę na swoim grzbiecie mężczyzna — przerwała mi Wenus szyderczo — o czym znowu pan wie lepiej, niż ja... — Tak jest, i dlatego właśnie nie poddaję się żadnym złudzeniom. — To znaczy, że pan jest obecnie moim niewolnikiem, który się wcale nie łudzi, no a ja przygniotę pana za to bez żadnej litości. — Pani? — Pan mnie jeszcze nie zna!... Jestem groźna, jak mnie pan z pewnym zadowoleniem nazywa, i mam prawo być taka. Mężczyzna pożąda, kobieta jest pożądana, nic więcej, ale przecież to ona tutaj rozstrzyga. Natura dała jej mężczyznę w nagrodę za namiętność. Kobieta więc byłaby bardzo niemądra, gdyby nie uczyniła sobie z niego niewolnika, ba, nawet zabawki, aby go w końcu zdradzić i śmiać się z jego niedołęstwa. — Zasady pani... — rzuciłem, rozbrojony zupełnie. — Oparte są na tysiącletnich doświadczeniach — podchwyciła ironicznie, zagłębiając białe palce w futro. — Im bardziej kobieta jest oddana i uległa, tym prędzej opanuje ją mężczyzna i zniszczy zupełnie; jednakże im jest groźniejsza i bardziej niewierna, im gorzej z nim się obchodzi, im bezczelniej nim igra, im mniej okazuje mu litości, o tyle więcej wzbudzi w mężczyźnie lubieżności, tym silniej będzie przez niego kochana i uwielbiana. Tak było zawsze od Heleny i Dalili do Loli Montez. — Bez wątpienia — wtrąciłem — nic tak mężczyzny nie zdoła porwać i odurzyć, jak postać pięknej i despotycznej kobiety, która w sposób bezwzględny zmienia kochanków jak rękawiczki... — No i do tego ubiera się w futra — dodała bogini. — Futra? — zapytałem zdziwiony. — Znana mi jest poprzednia miłość pańska. — Wie pani — zauważyłem — że od czasu naszego ostatniego widzenia stała się pani nie lada kokietką? — O, aż tak! Z czegóż to pan wnioskuje? — Pani wie dobrze, że to futrzane okrycie stanowi najwspanialszą ozdobę jej posągowej piękności. Bogini parsknęła śmiechem... — Pan śpi... niech się pan zbudzi! — odezwała się po chwili, ujmując mnie pod ramię. — Wstawaj pan! — powtórzyła tonem rozkazu. Otwarłem oczy z wysiłkiem i ujrzałem rękę, która mną potrząsała. Nie była to jednak delikatna, jak z marmuru wykuta dłoń bogini, lecz gruba, ogorzała piącha, jakby łapa niedźwiedzia. Poznałem. Budził mnie mój stary, wiecznie podchmielony kozak, stojąc tuż nade mną. — Niechże pan wstaje! — powtórzył kozak raz jeszcze — to zgroza! — Co znowu? Jaka zgroza? — Zgroza spać w ubraniu i do tego nad książką. Podniósł książkę z podłogi, otarł ją i położył na stole, dodając: — I to spać wówczas, gdy najwyższa pora jechać do pana Seweryna, który zaprosił nas na herbatę! — Szczególny sen — rzekł Seweryn, gdy mu to wszystko opowiedziałem. Był pod silnym wrażeniem. Oparł ręce na kolanach i pogrążył się w głębokim zamyśleniu. Wiedziałem, że przez dłuższy czas nie poruszy się nawet; i tak było w istocie. Znałem go od trzech lat, żyjąc z nim w ścisłej przyjaźni, więc nie zaskakiwało mnie jego zachowanie. Był to dziwak, który niemalże za szaleńca uchodził w całej kołomyjskiej okolicy. Dla mnie jednak był on personą bardzo ciekawą i zarazem sympatyczną. Pomimo młodego wieku — liczył bowiem niewiele ponad trzydziestkę — był zamożnym właścicielem dóbr ziemskich. Wyglądał jednak bardzo skromnie, a przy tym odznaczał się pewną powagą i pedanterią, jakiej podlegają ludzie starsi i zdziwaczali. Miał swój własny oryginalny sposób życia, na pół filozoficzny, na pół praktyczny — uregulowany ściśle według zegarka, co do minuty. Równocześnie stosował ściśle w praktyce termometr, barometr, aerometr, hydrometr oraz wszystkie mądrości Hipokratesa, Hufelanda, Platona, Kanta, Kingge’a i lorda Chesterfielda. W nawale tych praktyk miewał często napady zdenerwowania tak gwałtowne, że omal głową muru nie przebijał, wobec czego każdy chętnie ustępował mu z drogi. Kiedy gospodarz mój zamilkł, w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Przerywał ją tylko trzask ognia na kominku i syczenie olbrzymiego samowara. Kołysałem się w bujanym fotelu, przypatrując się urządzeniu komnaty tego dziwaka. Były tu szkielety zwierząt, wypchane ptaki, globusy, odlewy gipsowe, modele i inne osobliwe drobiazgi. Nagle spostrzegłem wśród tych rupieci, w blasku ognia kominkowego, obraz, który dziś jeszcze stoi mi przed oczyma i wzbudza we mnie niezwykłe wrażenie. Był to obraz olejny wielkich rozmiarów, malowany dość barwnie według szkoły belgijskiej, przedstawiający przecudnie piękną nagą kobietę, okrytą jedynie futrem o obfitym ciemnym włosie. Z twarzy jej promieniowała słoneczna pogoda i wyraz jakiegoś rozkosznego zadowolenia. Wyciągnęła się w półleżącej postaci na otomanie, na lewym łokciu się wsparłszy, w prawej ręce dzierżąc szpicrutę. Lewą stopę oparła niedbale na grzbiecie mężczyzny, który tarzał się przed nią jak niewolnik, ba, więcej może — jak pies wierny, chociaż najwidoczniej maltretowany. Człowiek ten, o szlachetnych, choć nieco ostrych rysach, wzrokiem pełnym rozkosznego omdlenia patrzył w twarz dręczącej go kobiety z uśmiechem, wyrażającym boleść i równocześnie jakieś dziwne zadowolenie. Był to... Seweryn. Wydawał się młodszy o jakieś lat dziesięć i nie nosił wówczas brody. — Wenus w futrze! — zawołałem, wskazując obraz. Widziałem ją w moim śnie... To ona! — Widziałem ją i ja — odparł grobowym głosem Seweryn — z tą tylko różnicą, że... na jawie, własnymi oczyma. — Naprawdę? — Och, to głupia historia. — A więc teraz rozumiem. Widocznie widziałem przypadkowo u ciebie ten obraz i przyśnił mi się potem. Powiedz mi jednak, jaki zaistniał związek między tobą a tą dziwną postacią. Niewątpliwie odegrała ona w twoim życiu ważną rolę, czyż nie tak? Seweryn, zamiast odpowiedzi, wskazał mi pendant, mówiąc: — A teraz spójrz tam. Drugi obraz, stanowiący pendant do tamtego, był doskonałą kopią znanej z galerii drezdeńskiej Wenus przed zwierciadłem Tycjana. — No? I cóż? — zapytałem. Seweryn wstał i wskazał palcem futro, którym upiększył Tycjan swą boginię miłości. — I tu również Wenus w futrze — rzekł uśmiechając się smutnie. — Sądzę, że stary Wenecjanin nie uczynił tego z rozmysłu. Najprawdopodobniej malował on portret jakiejś Messaliny i z grzeczności dodał amorka, trzymającego lustro, aby w nim mogła oglądać przecudne swoje wdzięki w całej okazałości. — Dzieło wielkiego mistrza nie jest niczym innym, jak tylko pochlebstwem przeniesionym na płótno. Później dopiero jakiś specjalny znawca epoki rococo ochrzcił postać imieniem Wenus, a futro, którym mistrz okrył swój model dla zwykłej przyzwoitości, uznane zostało za symbol okrucieństwa towarzyszącego kobiecej piękności. Zresztą mniejsza o to — dosyć, że obraz dziś wydaje się nam bardzo pikantną satyrą na naszą uczuciowość. Wenus, przeniesiona na północ, w lodowy chrześcijański świat, musi się okrywać starannie futrem, ażeby uniknąć... przeziębienia. Ostatnie słowa wypowiedział na pół żartobliwie, śmiejąc się dość nienaturalnie i zapalając świeże cygaro. W tej chwili otwarły się drzwi, w których ukazała się postawna i piękna blondynka, o dużych modrych oczach, ubrana w czarną jedwabną suknię. Wniosła nam zimne przekąski i jajka na miękko do herbaty. Seweryn wziął jedno jajko i nadbił je łyżeczką. — Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nie znoszę jaj na twardo! — krzyknął podniesionym głosem, tak, że kobieta zadrżała. — Ależ, drogi Sewerciu — szepnęła trwożnie... — Co to znaczy... Sewerciu? — odparł tym samym groźnym tonem, chwytając harap z kołka. — Powinnaś słuchać! Słuchać! Rozumiesz? Piękna kobieta skoczyła, jak spłoszona sarna i zniknęła za drzwiami. — Poczekaj, złapię ja cię jeszcze! — wołał za nią, grożąc harapem. — Sewerynie, dajże pokój! — wtrąciłem się, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Jak można obchodzić się w ten sposób z tak piękną kobietą? — Ho, ho! Przypatrz no ty się jej lepiej, mój kochany — odparł nieco spokojniej, mrugając znacząco jednym okiem. — Niechbym ja tylko zaczął ją pieścić, wnet by mi zarzuciła na szyję arkan; a tak... ubóstwia mnie wręcz, ponieważ wychowuję ją z harapem w ręku... — Ech, idź sobie... — Idź sobie ty... Kobiety należy tresować tylko w ten sposób, nie inaczej! — Zresztą... żyj sobie jak pasza w swoim haremie, co mnie to obchodzi, tylko nie zaprzątaj mi głowy swymi teoriami. — Dlaczego nie? — przerwał mi żywo. — Musisz być albo młotem, albo kowadłem, powiedział Goethe, mając może na myśli nie co innego, jak tylko stosunek między mężczyzną i kobietą. To samo dała ci również do zrozumienia we śnie twoja Wenus. Na namiętności mężczyzny opiera się moc kobiety, której ona nigdy nie omieszka wykorzystać, jeżeli tylko mężczyzna nie ma się na baczności. Musi on być albo jej tyranem, albo niewolnikiem... jedno z dwojga. Wybór do niego należy. Jeśli się jej podda, oho! Wprzągł się w jarzmo i niebawem poczuje chłostę. — Osobliwe maksymy... — Nie maksymy, lecz doświadczenia — odparł kiwając głową. — Czułem już baty na własnym grzbiecie. Chcesz wiedzieć jak to było? Dobył z biurka rękopis i położył na stole. — Pytałeś mnie przedtem o znaczenie tego malowidła na ścianie i winienem ci odpowiedź. Chcesz... czytaj! Usiadł naprzeciw kominka, odwróciwszy się plecami ku mnie i zamilkł. Zapanowała znowu taka cisza jak przedtem, przerywana tylko cykaniem świerszcza w starym murze i syczeniem samowara. Zabrałem się do czytania. Rękopis był zatytułowany Zwierzenia głupiego fanatyka. Poniżej znajdowały się, zamiast motta, dwa wiersze wyjęte z Fausta: ''„Ty nadzmysłowy, swawolny zalotniku, ''Nie widzisz, że cię kobieta za nos wodzi... ''Mefistofeles” Odwróciłem kartę i zacząłem czytać...